Your Children
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: What happened to Mello, Near and Matt during the time-skip… Spoilers for episode 26 and over
1. Chapter 1

Your Children

Your Children

Chapter 1

Mello's POV

"L is dead".

I wasn't prepared for what Roger had to say, I thought it was going to be another project. When I heard his words, I first didn't believe it, but then…

_L is dead._

There would be no mistaking it. Nobody could mishear the phrase "L is dead" for anything else. I realized what it meant right then. L--_the _L…

I decided I wouldn't break down and cry right there, because L would never cry.

I instead threw an angry fit and grabbed Roger by the collar, "L is dead!? Why, Roger!?", "I'm sorry…but he didn't choose his successor yet, so you and Near will have to work together" Roger said calmly.

I looked at Near from the corner of my eye, I could never work with him. "Roger, you're always putting me second behind Near! Always!!", I felt the tears, "I'm leaving" I said calmly and coldly.

I turned and disappeared out the door, I had lived at Wammy's House long enough.

Near's POV

I had been expecting that, Mello would not have been able to endure the pain L's death brought. I might be able to endure just a little longer then him.

Roger was done with his message, he was going through great pain--the loss of L…and Mello. Would that be too much on Roger, who is well over 60?

I gently picked up my puzzle pieces, placed them in a heaping pile on my puzzle board, picked it up, turned, and walked off quietly.

As I walked out of Roger's office, I sighed, Kira was causing more pain to people than happiness.

As I walked down the hall, on my way to the room where I would always do my puzzle, Matt came down the hall, "Hey, Near! Have you seen Mello?" he asked, casually.

For some reason, I felt a cold sting of sadness when he asked it, I lifted my head slowly and glared at him, "Kya! Near, don't scare me like that!", I ignored him and continued walking down the hall.

I reached the room, sat down in the middle on the plush carpet, and started on my puzzle.

Mello was gone. In past years while I was doing my puzzle Mello would always interrupt me to challenge me at something to see if he could beat me. No Mello, no disturbances.

I continued on my puzzle casually. Then the cold sting hit me again. No, my concentration and thinking ability had been blurred, I had gotten so used to Mello's disturbances that they were _required _to do my puzzle.

How did my intelligence blur like that? It was Mello. He left, so a part of me left, too. I also noticed that I couldn't do the puzzle anymore, I didn't know which piece went where, my mind and body would slowly deteriorate more and more without Mello.

But I couldn't worry about that, Mello would experience the same thing. He would be sad and confused so he won't be able to notice the void until later on, whereas, a sore loser like him would take much more than a year to figure it out.

But I shouldn't talk about my other half like that. We were one, all of Wammy's kids were one--we would all support each other and trust each other, we would all become L's one successor.

I stood up, I decided I would go apologize to Matt after being so hard on him.

When I came to his room, he wasn't there. I decided I wouldn't look like I was trying too hard so I wrote a note and stuck it onto his Nintendo DS, he was out with his Gameboy Advance SP at the moment.

I heard the little orphans in the choir room singing the alphabet song:

_-H, I, J, K, __**L, M, N,**__ O, P-_

Hmm…that's right, the two M's, Mello and Matt, when Matt finds out about Mello, he'll be more hurt than I because I'm just beside him, Matt is a part of him.

Wait…O. Where was Onigiri right now?

"Near!" I felt a girl hug me from behind, "Daaa Near you're so puni-puni" she said in her hyper baby voice.(Puni-puni "plushy" in Japanese)

I kind of sighed, Onigiri sure was annoying--and she was my age, too.

"Last time when Ms.Kenwood came to visit Wammy's House, she caught you hugging me and you got scolded, aren't you afraid of that happening again?" (Ms.Kenwood Weddy, her real name's Merrie Kenwood).

"It doesn't matter, people can scold me, but that won't keep me away from my Near bear" she said, I found it hard to breathe, wasn't she the bear around here?

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

YAY!! Done my first chapter of this thing!! I was watching the YouTube video "Death Note Near Won't Tell", it's a Wammy Kids AMV and it's SO sad!! XP So I felt like doing sort of a depressing fanfiction (although I couldn't take the seriousness so I added my OC Onigiri, she's a lot like Mii from Popotan D).

Nobody knows what happened during the time-skip ) And I'm here to change that.

Well, bye!

Ku out


	2. Chapter 2

Your Children

Your Children

Chapter 2

Near's POV

I pushed her off of me, "Onigiri, don't hug me", I said, unwrinkling my shirt, "It's uncomfortable". I looked up to see Onigiri pouting, her pupils were trembling and watery and her lower lip stuck out. It was the most ignorant, obnoxious thing on the face of the earth--yet hard to resist.

"No means no, Onigiri", she stayed in the same position, her eyes looked like they were about to overflow. "Hey Near, hey Onigiri!", Matt came by, did he get my note? It wouldn't matter anyway; Matt's feelings weren't easily hurt.

"Maaaaaatt" Onigiri said in a whine-y voice, "Near won't let me hug him", Matt's expression became serious and he glared at me, I stared, it was hard being the shortest in a group of 3 by about 5 cm.

"Near, is that true?" he said, bending down towards my height, "She's annoying" I said straightforwardly. Matt stood back straight up and looked pensive, as if he was some lawyer.

The London Clock tower sounded, (Wammy's House is located in England D) "Ooh, lunch" Matt broke from his thoughtful look and headed towards the dining room. Matt sometimes wishes that Wammy's House wasn't so aristocrat and elegant, then we'd have modern food like pizza (or chocolate, in Mello's case).

In the dining room…

Matt's POV

Wammy's House has a really stupid tradition, after we say grace, we sing the alphabet song instead of "Itadakimasu", we're named after the alphabet so when we get to that letter, the person who's name starts with that letter will say it, pretty stupid, huh?

After Roger said grace I got ready for the humiliation:

_A_

_B_

_C_

_D_

_E_

_F_

_G_

_H_

_I_

_J_

_K_

_L!! _(Lucky was proud of her name starting with L, VERY PROUD)

_M…_

_N…_

_O!!_

_P_

_Q_

_R_

_S_

_T_

_U_

_V_

_W_

_X_

_Y_

_And_

_Z_

_Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me_

I then realized that Mello wasn't there, usually when we sang the song me and Mello would both say a depressing "M" before dropping our heads in humiliation.

Our seats were lined against the long, long dining table in alphabetical order…Mello wasn't there, so there was a big space in between me and Near, I bent over and whispered to Near, "Where's Mello?".

Near looked at me from the corner of his eye, then looked back straight in front of him and whispered solemnly, "He's gone".

It took a while for his words to soak in, I was shocked, I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe…'Mello'…

"Hey Roger-san, why do we have to sing the alphabet song!?" I heard Onigiri whine beside Near, she obviously didn't know, and she was stalling…nobody in Wammy's House liked the food they were provided. "Onigiri, just eat" Roger said. Onigiri pouted and forced some of the undercooked rice into her mouth.

I wouldn't eat, how could I eat so casually knowing that my best friend had left the orphanage we were raised in for so many years?

"Matt", I turned to look at Near, who wasn't looking at me, but emotionlessly scooping some rice into his spoon. "If you refuse to eat you're just like Kira" he said, forcing the spoonful into his mouth, then forcing the clump down his throat.

"How dare you compare me with Kira! A killer!! The only ones that I ever killed were people in my DS--but that doesn't make me a murderer, right?" I whispered to Near, he eyed me, "By refusing to eat, you want everything in the world to be sadness-free, like how Kira wants a criminal-free world…a criminal-free world is impossible, so…isn't that just the same for your desire for a sadness-free world? There are happy moments, and sad moments just the same" he said.

I couldn't say anything back, but I glared at him with such intensity if he weren't wearing white I would've burned a hole through him (Ku: I'm a nerd, it's kind of a science joke…black absorbs heat and white reflects heat).

And to add to that he said "Your thinking is too shallow", I was ready to kick him from underneath the dinner table. If Mello was gone, then that would make ME second now, right? Since I was third in Wammy's House…

Oh whatever, anyways, this stupid undercooked rice was really killing me…I needed a good plan…AHA!!

"Lucky", I whispered to the next to me, "Hm?" she asked proudly, pretending to act like some supermodel talking to a paparazzi, "Look!! There's um…a person that…thinks you're a hobo!!" I whispered loudly, pointing behind her (Ku: He didn't have much time to think XD).

"Where!! I'll kill him!!" she quickly turned, her ponytail whipped my face, "Ow!! Gosh, stupid hair!" I whispered quiet enough so Lucky wouldn't hear, as her back was turned I quickly dumped my bowl of rice into her bowl.

As I finished my task, I realized she was still searching for "him", oh well, might as well get more of the job done while I'm at it! I grabbed Near's bowl, who was already clutching his stomach in pain, Onigiri's, who was busy playing "Doctor" with Near, and dumped both bowls into Lucky's bowl, I resisted the urge to laugh, this would be fun.

I put the empty bowls back in their places, and waited for Lucky to turn around, what an idiot.

"Matt, I don't see--WOAH" she turned to see the mountain of undercooked rice in her bowl, "What the heck…", she said, examining it, "Is it just me or is this thing 5x larger than before?", then she noticed that Near, Onigiri and my bowls were empty.

"No, it must just look bigger in comparison to our empty bowls" I said, looking at the other two, Near was still in deep agony, while Onigiri flashed a smile of gratitude, "I guess so…" the (idiotic) Lucky said and started scooping up the rice.

But…if Mello were still here…he would've thought that it was so funny…but…he's not.

LMNOLMNOLMNOLMNOLMNOLMNOLMNOLMNOLMNOLMNO

The rice thing was fun to type XP Oh yeah, and today I told myself that I'd upload a new chapter to ONE of my fanfictions every week (not necessarily this one), so…bye!!

Ciao for now,

Ku


End file.
